Fins and Feet ,A mermaid tale,
by The ever-king of EN
Summary: Kit was the outcast.A skater boy who stuck in a small town port,a freak.He hated the people,the water,the woods,his house,his dad all of it.That was..untill he meet her......
1. Chapter 1

Fins, Feet

Thou rememb'rest

Since once I sat upon a promontory

And heard a mermaid, on a dolphin's back,

Uttering such dulcet and harmonious breath

That the rude sea grew civil at her song,

And certain stars shot madly from their spheres

To hear the sea-maid's music.

- William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

Chp.1 A flipping good time

The sea is my home. I've seen her beauties, and

know her truth. I know that not one book I've read has ever

described her truthfully. Not one painting has ever trulely caught

the glow of the water at sun set. But humans believe they

do.Arrogent fools.

Agh, the find out how to use fire, and suddenly they're kings

of the planet!"Idjits."I thought dully to my self. Fanning my arms

out alittle, keeping my body bobbing on the salty waves of the sea.

This even, for someone like me, is hard to do for a length of time.

My tail makes it hard to float, stubbornly sinking ever time I

bring up to surface. I sighed and gave a small push of my fin to

bring out of the water.

I shook my head, and kept my eyes closed. Letting the sun warm my

skin, forcing my muscles to relax." It is too nice a day to be

thinking about smelly humans." I murmured frowning as I pulled my

tail up again." This is a day meant for playing….and sunbathing." I

said giving a reluctant sigh as I opened my heavy eyes. Looking up

at the pure blue sky.

That seemed deeper then any waters I had ever been to, the sun

shone down brightly making the water, and my scales sparkle and

shin with its light,. I smiled softly cracking the warm mask the

sun had put my face in.Ah the sun was a nice thing it was so-

HONNNNNKKKK

"Nah!"I gasped snapping my fin on the water out of

insticent.Sending my below the water in a flash. My heart trembled

in my chest, and with anther fearfully stroke of my tail I was

safely hidden in the waters depth's. I threw a weary glance behind

my shoulder before heading deeper. Letting the cool water wash away

the heat the sun had put my skin in. It felt good. But I was

annouyed,"Fishing boats.Ha! How do the ever expect to catch

anything with all the noise the make with that god forsaken noise

they make?" I thought and drew a ragged breath as the gills on my

neck flared open.

As a merfish I'm part human and fish. So I have a set of air

breathing lungs and that can be switched to water breathing at

will. I really didn't under stand it that well. But it didn't

matter if I did or didn't. They were part of me and that's all I

really needed to know. I rolled my eyes and pressed my arms to my

side as I swam at a relaxed pace

I smiled, swimming over the reef I call home. Its hundreds of

inhabits swimming about idley.It was so colorfully. The coral a

bright torqise, with a numberless amount plants and sponges

clinging to its surface. I breathed in the fresh salty water and

hummed. Life was to sweet to be wasted on humans. I twirled my self

in the water, sending a small school of fish scattering with my

glee.

"Come to us, wayfaring sailors

Come and be satiated.

Drink sweet wine.

Eat all the fruits.

Quicken your spirit.

Come to us wayfaring sailor.

Come be enlightned.Listen and learn.

Know all the past.

Know all the future

Come to us wayfaring sailor.

Come, come,come."

I sang hugging may self tightly as I let my self sink slowly to the

white san of the ocean floor. My voice was like honey, soft and

slowing. Sweet and gentle. Ringing with such beauty through the

waters that fish instead of swimming around me. Swam to me,

relaxing at the sound of a mermaids voice. Attracted to it like a

bee to honey. I smiled smugly to my self as an angel fish drifted

across my blue-green scales. I folded my tail under my. I was such

a powerfully singer.A merfishes voice always was. It was made for

Killing though.At one time my people used all our talents to kill

men at the will of the gods.But that was a long..long time ago.Far

before I was even born.I frowned reaching out and brushed my

fingers on the tail of a passing blue fish.That was what the song

was meant for.Saloirs.It was enough to make them jump off there

boats and into the sea.to there death.

I had never used it for that. I had never even sang above the ocean

blue. Just in case. I didn't like humans, but I was no murder. My

ong red-brown hair floated around me. Curling on my face and

neck.I rubbed my hand, losing my self in thought. Besides my voice

I was very pretty as well.Or at least I thought so,I have never

seen anther mer-fish.So I can't compare.My face is soft,and heart

shaped.My eyes are large and brown.

I looked at my arm once more.I was pale as well.Not in a sickly way

though.I was mostly in the water and out of the sun so it would

be.I pushed my self off my tail,and stretched it out in front or

me.sending an irrated crab succrying away.I glanced it up and

down.It was long,

And made up most of my body length.It was large,but not in a bulky

way.But in a strength way.Since my life was my tail.It was the

color of the sea.Green but with a large tint of blue.Its scales

were as hard as rock and travled down to the dip of my tail.

My fins

were slim,made for quick bursts of speed.And dodging in and out of

coral or rock. Rather then long term swimming.the scales travled up

to my belly. Stopping at my belly-hole.The rest of me was kind of

slim.But not to much so.Everything I ate, went into enger for

swimming.And I ate a fair amount.

I wore cloths though.I enjoy them,they make me feel nice and

covered as well.I had on a very, wore brown shirt.That was held up

by two strings that went over my shoulders and to the back.It was

ragged at my stomach so you could see that.Not that any one saw

me..ever…

I felt a farmiler pang of pain bit at my heart.I shook my head,"I

have everything anyone could want!A home,food,health."I growled

shaking my head once more.A small fish had been trying to nisly in

my hair but gave up and started away.

I went on with my list as I

traced my scales with my fingers.I had a fine tail,Plently of fish

to eat.Its always warm here.A human port is just a swim away so I

can get little things there.Like bits of rope and glass to hold

things with in my den.

I had everything…."But a friend." I thought sighing as a small

blanket of grief shadowed my heart.I pulled my tail to my chest and

leaned my fore head on its cool scales.I sat there for awhile,my

eyes closed as I thought.Before decding it was time to go back to

my den and get some sleep.

I glanced around and frowned.Were…had all

the fish gone? My song should have woren off but there should still

be a few…….."Oh…no"I breathed, my eyes growing round with surprise

and fear.I felt my body gor riged with horror.How hadn't I sensed

them?How could I be so stupid!Just sitting here.This was a coral

reef and were there were reefs there were sharks.

I kept completely still,hopeing that they would ignore me.But they

didn't,I did a quick count.there was four,two above me were

defntily coral reef sharks.I could see the white point on there

doras fins.They were a pure grey,and sleek,fast,made for

hunting.Two were closer to the floor to me.

They

seemed..differnet.which made me eve more afraid."Calm down…calm

down…"I thought snapping my eyes to each of the sharks.It was clear

that the reefs were igoring me,I seemed to big to them.But the

other two were larger and cirling.Tryin to decide if I was food or

not.I could feel my pluse quicken,and adlreine spill into my veins.

My tail twitched to push off from the ground.To rocket my self

tword the surface and swim away as fast as I could.But…I couldn't I

was fast.But they were close.Close enough to see there small black

eyes scan me hungerly.I closed my eyes and swalloled.I had to

move,I could live if one bit me on the arm or so.But If my blood

was split in the water well..I had see what I group of hunger

sharks could do.

"I have to time this…when there both on my sides I'll swim up.so

theres..a less chance of me getting bitten."I thought bitting my

lip as my tail tightened in an aticaption.The reef sharks were

slowly coming down getting interested as well.I cursed my luck and

as slowly as I could put both of my hands on the ground,arching my

back.Growing tense,"NOW!"I yelled at my self and spring up with all

my tails power.Thats when the struck……..

((Look for chapter two-Coming very soon.Tommorow or so.))


	2. Chapter 2

This was love at first sight, love everlasting: a feeling unknown, unhoped for, unexpected--in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; it took entire possession of him, and he understood, with joyous amazement, that this was for life.  
---Thomas Mann

Chp.2 The meeting

That's when they struck. I gasped as the large one to my left tried to take a bite first. He was almost to fast to see. Save for his white teeth that flashed out of his mouth at the promise of a kill. I pushed off just as fast, but...he still hit me. He didn't land a bite by a breath of luck. I had managed enough to out of the way of his jaws but his bulk still hit me."Naaahhh!"I yelled as it smashed its self into my tail sending my flying into its friend. I closed my eyes as my back pressed against the shark's side.

I flailed out my tail snapping it harshly in front of my in an attempted to keep the shark at bay. It worked, on that one."I'm dead…I'm dead…their going to rip me to shreds."I thought trying to get my hands under me for a push off as my stinging tail smacked the predotors nose .He shook his head and turned around preparing for a second coming.Yes!

My hands pressed levely on the sand,I pushed off a triumphant grin spread across my face.I was going to make it!Ha!Let that be a lesson to them the next time the try to challenge a mer-That's when he bite me.My body crashing into the sharks must have stunned him for a little bit.But now..it seemed he was awake,and ready to fight.He snapped his head to my arm.

Pulling back his lips to revel a row of sharp pointed teeth.I looked at him frozen again."Agh,damn you."I yelled as his mouth buried its self in my arm.I Whipped my other hand around and punched him squarly in the head.Stunning him once more,I cradled my arm to my chest,tears of pain curling off my cheeks into the water.Hot raw pain tore up my arm,bluring my visoion for a moment.I pumped my tail wildly out of panic.It was enough to send me off ,leaving the stunned shark behind.

He wouldn't be for long, the scent of my blood would be enough to revive him.The other was already after. Whipping his tail form side to side, I was wounded, I was food.I swam straight ahead.Why was I…I searched my scrambled thoughts,I knew I had a reason for going this way and not hiding in the reefs..why…The port!If I could get there I could Hide and..and…the men!The would kill the shark out of fear or pride.Whatever way,I would be saved.

"Go…go…hurry."I thought despertly,my tail slowling as my blood left a red trail behind me.Causing the shark to swim with more frenzy now.I could feel the blood pump out of my arm,the pain was getting worse.but the sharks had to be taken care of first.No matter how much pain it caused me, no matter how much I wanted to sleep….I had to…  
The smell of dead fish soon mixed with the smell of my blood. I snapped my half closed eyes open, I was almost there! I could see the bottoms of the boat from there. And the small bits of garbage humans had dumped in their harbor.My heart beat soared in my chest as I forced my tiring tail to go faster.I glanced up at the dancing waters surface and angeled me self to go closer to it.The water here was to thick with mud and such for them to see me..but the would be able to see shark tips.

I glanced behind me and gasped,one of the two was close enough to bit my fins.It looked as if he was considering it as well.I dipped lower and then swam lower in a hope to put distance between us.My arm was completely cold now,I had to get out of the water.Humans or no humans if I stayed here they would kill me."Argghh..damn it all."I growled hot tears flowing from my eyes as I swam under one of the boats.The sharks, for some reason,were swimming around it.

I swam as low as I could in the low water and then pushed my self up wards.Keeping my eyes open as my head broke the surface of the water.My hair atuomatcly sticking to my face,

I ignored that and kicked my tail again.Sending my whole body flying.I threw my arms out and grabbed the edge of the dock I had been aiming for.I gasped and pulled my upper body onto the wooden stage.I glanced behind me,and grunted as I pulled my stubborn tail out of the water as well.Just as one of the sharks sailed by.

I layed,my cheek pressed to the cool wet wood as I panted.My eyes closed,oh…god…  
"SHARKS!SHARKSSS!"Someone yelled followed by other shouts.I smiled,stupid sharks..I sighed and used my good arm to push my self up and looked around.My eyes narrowed as I looked to see if anyone had seen me.My eyes glanced at the large old fashioned boat to my right.With its huge white sails..blocking this entire dock form view.

I blinked,and sighed.Curling my tail to my self as I sat up.Looking at the damge that fish had done.There were a dozen or so large puncher marks in my flesh.That hurt with a firey pain,but it was lessing.He hadn't touched bone though."Thank god for that."I thought with a sigh,and looked around the small boxes stacked to the left of me for something to stop the bleeding with.Thats when he caught my eye.

My heart seemed to stop.It was...a...a boy. A human boy of 16 or 17,somewere around my age. He stood at the half point of the dock, something black and square in his hand

.He wore odd clothing. A very baggy plain black shirt, his blue pants were baggy as well.He wore white shoes, that one could barely see under his jeans.He was very cute dispite his clothes,with thick black hair,as black as coal.And large blue eyes that seemed like tide pools.Swirling with life.Very cute.

I stiffened pulling my tail tighter to me self as I gripped my wound."He's going to yell freak,he's going to try and hurt me…Can I get to the water in time?No…I'm to tired to drag my self off this thing quickly enough…the sharks may still be there.

What Am I going to do."I though my chest rising and falling swiftly with me panicked breaths.My stoumach tightned its self into a small knot.I jerked as He took a step tword me.He gave a small gasp and took a step back.I looked at him and he looked at me,proubly still stunned at the sight of me.Proubly afraid,I had meet one other human a girl had seen me sun bathing on a beach once..our meeting had…gone badly.

His eyes flickered from me to the water and back again. His Adams apple bobbing up in down as he swallowed.My hearts terrified beats rang true in my ears,he looked parzled maybe..I could make to the water in time."Are..you..real…?"He asked blinking rapidly.

His mouth was the only thing about him moving,I noted.I shook my head quickly."No I'm not,this is a dream your really at home sleeping peacefully."I said with a snarl in my voice glaring at him,"Go away."I willed before he blinked even more and frowned at me."Your really here.I thought those fishers were just nuts.But you really are real,the hard town harbors mermaid.Wow."He breathed taking a step tword me.I growled at the back of my throat at him,my eyes flickering to a small thin sheet on the boxes.I just needed to grab that and-

"Are….ah.. you ok?" he asked ingoring my hostily as he took antheor cautionesh step tword meHis light blue eyes stunning aginst his pale skin,were looking at my arm.I glanced down at my arm,the blood was flowing thickly form the small marks.

I igorned him and grabbed for the blanket,as swiftly as I could but….my arm fell short,and I fell on my face.I grimaced,and sighed unfolding my tail form under me as I reached out with out looking and pulled the brown blanket tword me.When I sat up he was there,kneeling by me.

I gasped in surprise and tried to use my arms to move my self back away from him."Wait.I'm not going to hurt you."He said"I..just..want to help.You look pretty beat up.","I'm fine _human!_Just go away from me!"I snapped holding the cloth to my chest as I glared into his eyes.He frowned at me,but didn't move."I'm only trying to help you.Theres no need to get all snappy about.And you look like you need help."He retored putting his board of black wood next to him as he regared me.

I trembled and started to wrap the brown blanket around my forearm.Keeping my eyes on him.Maybe a good slap to the face with my tail would get him to leave me."Aren't you going to call for your human friends?Before..I..escape."I asked shaking my head of its dizziness,I felt…strange like I was floating..

He blinked at me and snorted,"As if.I really don't do friends.Plus,why would I tell?It would only make both our lives a living hell.They'd proubly cut you up and put your piceas in a musem."He said.Falling back on his butt as he looked at my tail.I curled it self-counsily to my self as I eyed him back.

"So..do you need any help with your arm its bleeding pretty badly."I looked at him with alittle bit of amusment and shook my head,which I regreeted immedtly as pain sprang through my head.This boy..was werid,inersting but werid. I tied a firm knot on the rough bandge and turned on my belly,blowing the strands of thick wet hair from my face.I grabbed the edge of the dock and pulled my self onto it.Getting ready to pull my self into the water.The men had proubly killed the sharks by now or at least distracted them.

I sighed,and held my arm to me again."Um..wait!I didn't get your name."The boy said with alittle bit of panic in his voice.I turned my head to look at him and heisted.But..somthing in his eyes pulled me to speak."It's Alora."I said before bringing my self into the water.Before he..could tell me his.

((I hopw you guys found that at least semi-intersting.I hope it wasn't TO boring.If so Please tell me so I can re-write it.)))

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Some day, after we have mastered the winds and the waves, the tides and gravity, we will harness the energies of love. And, for the second time in the history of the world, man will have discovered fire."_  
****Source Unknown****  
**

Chp.3

I started to hate the boy. I don't know why, his coming into my life shouldn't matter one way or anther. He'd try to tell others what he had see, they wouldn't believe him.And soon he'd forget,as simple as that.

"Argghhh!If it so simple then why can't I get it out of my head!"

I growled slapping my tail on the water,the slap echoing off like a gun shot through the hills.I sighed and let my head fall back into the hot sand.I was sunbathing on a private beach, it was my special place.

I could come here and lay in the sun.Or relax in the tide pools without the worry that someone would come aloung and see me.It was a small strip of sand nothing big.It was hidden by thick trees,and bushes that made it invisible to whatever may lurk there.With a large formation of rock off to aside that the oceans waves had woren down over time.

Over all it was a very nice place,but not enough to take my mind fomr the boy."What did he mean by chopping me up?And how would that make _him _miserable…I wonder if he did think it was a dream..I wonder if he's still thinking about me…he seemed to my appearance calmly,then again he might have been in shock..what was that board he was caring? Do all-".I groaned and cut off the thought. I was giving me self a headache!

I rolled over on the wet sand,keeping my tail wet in the water,."I don't care! I don't care! He's just a stupid little boy!"I thought digging a small hole in the sand with my finger as I let my tail out and in the water as I thought.Why was I getting so worked up about this?

So what if he didn't scream at the sight of me?So what if he asked if I was allright?so what if..if he thought..I was human enough to ask my name.The first person who had ever done so.It's not as if..I care.."Ya right."I mumbled buring my head in my arms as I concered on my breathing.Focring all other thoughts from my mind.

In..out..in..out..Like the water against the rock.Splash..splash.spalsh..in..out.."I wonder if he likes to swim.."I thought and growled lowly.Damn it! There I went again!I turned back around and sat up.Brushing the sand from my chest."Maybe..if I went to see him,as a human..I could get over."I thought scowling to my self,blinking.I thought I'd be more agsint the idea.but if anything I felt..well…alittle exicted.I sighed,I'd see him,talk to him.Tell him I'm _not _a mer-fish.Then I'd go home and never see him again.

"Simple." I muttered softly to my self,as I rolled on my belly again and used my palms to push my self back into the water.In a flash I was gone.Sailing my way tword my den.I had to have better cloths if I was going on land.I giggled excitedly as the beach faded behind me.I scowled,no I shouldn't be excited.This was just to put my mind at rest nothing more."Yes..nothing more."I thought licking my lips.Nothing more….

I swam swiftly into my den. My sudden arrival scaring off a few exploring fish who darted out at my shadow. There was a bold little crab that stayed though. He clicked his claws threatingly toward me,' Fear me!'it cried snapped out my hands and tore it into. Before sucking the sweet, juicy pulp from inside it. I sighed and threw the empty shell outside my entrance. My eyes traced around my hovel home. It was a small cave in the side of the coral, not really big but, It was home.

I had a few of my favorite shells hanging with rusted nails on the walls. The hard floor was covered with mounts of sea grass, making it easier to sleep on.There were a few boxes around me as well. Filled with human belongings form ship wrecks and clumsy people dropping them over board. I pulled a square one into my lap, and pulled open the small metal latches on its top.

I sighed and began to paw through the cloths, savoring the taste of the crab as I did so.I scowled at the odd cloths as I tried to figure out which ones go were.I pulled out what looked to be a bright blue T-shirt but it looked ten times bigger then me.I shrugged and let it drifted down by my fins.

I needed...Um...Ah..._Pants _or something like that.Somthing to cover my bottom half when on land." No…no...No..."I muttered tossing the cloths over my shoulder. Before I found what I was looking for. I smiled holding it out in front of me. It was a long piece of clothing. With only one whole for the legs, its was a soft silkily .It was a dark purple color as well.Very pretty,I smiled and put it with the shirt of my chose before gathering the spare cloths and shoving them back into the box.

I held them to my chest and pushed the trunk back in its place.I whipped my tail around and turned my self out of the small den.I swam away from the reefs,casting a weary eye about in case those sharks had returned.My arm was still sore and still but it was healing over.The brown blanket had been traded for a length of grey bandge I had in spare keeping.

I swam tword the port but didn't enter it.Instead I headed tword the beach.Keeping low in the deep waters away from the splashing and yelling children.I turned and swam under the pier poping my head and looking for an exploring humans.Under the pier it was nasty,dirty,cold,and smelly.Noone reall ever came here…And nethier did I but it was the best place to enter land on for me without being seen.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I really shouldn't be here."I thought bundling the cloths up and throwing them as far onto shore as I could before pulling my self up.I grunted,and dragged my heavy tail onto the cool sand.Feeling clumsy and helpless out of the water.With a sigh I straightened up and started to heave sand onto my long tail.Making sure it was entirely covered with the dry sand before leaning back on my hands to wait.

I closed my eyes as I felt my tail tremble and shake.I swallowed,changing never hurt but it was…odd.I felt my fin slipt in two,and my fins tremble harder before shaking.I reached over and grabbed the one legged pants and pulled my legs from the sand and put them into it.I kept my regular shirt on and pulled the large shirt over it.

"I hate legs, there next to useless in the water." I thought growling again before pulling my wobble self up.The sand clinging to the wet clothes and my skin.I sighed before brushing it off hasteily.A mer-fish has the ablitly to change from a tail to legs.When the tail it dry it goes to legs,and when the legs and wet they go to a tail.

I took a few pratice steps before I was happy with my walk.I didn't go on land and change often,ever.But I guess it was instinct,the whole walking buiness.I ran my fingers through my wet hair and started onto the cleaner beach,frowning as I looked about the faces.I would start at the port.

((Sorry I cut it off kind of short.I'm..just alittle lazy today.But in the next chapter its going to get more inersting.And If your reading this drop me a review so I know If I'm doing good or If I have to fix something))


	4. Chapter 4

_"You know you're in love when at those times you're apart, you find yourself gazing at the sky in the direction he lives and feeling some peace in knowing that you live under the same sky."_  
Source Unknown

Chp.4

"This would be easier if I had asked his name before running away." I thought sullenly, glaring out at the sloshing water. I was sitting on the very port were I had met the boy, the boxes were still stocked clumsily but I sat on them anyways.Wanting to rest my sore feet, they hurt more then my tail after a league of swimming.Weak, useless….I sighed and brought my knees to my chest. Wrapping my arms tightly around them.

This place was so big! How was I ever suppose to find one little boy in such a crowded place?"I'm not…I should be at home relaxing,living life to the fullest not up here risking my neck just to prove something to. my self!"I thought bitterly shivering as a cool sea breeze struck my wet arms.

Maybe I should just go home-"Excuse me, are you all right sweety?"A cracked voice asked,I yelped in surpise and nearly fell off my box.I turned to look at a old women,wearing averge humans clothing.(a one-pants like me but bigger and green with a green shirt to.She was wearing something place over her eyes as well.)I wondered if she was blind,I blinked and let out a soft breath.My hand flying over my pounding heart."Yes,you really scared me for a moment there….why?"I asked fidgeting uneasily, I didn't like talking to humans I wanted her gone so I could think.

She shrugged her shoulders,and smiled as the breeze teased her snow white hair."Nothing really you just looked lost so I came over to see if your all right…are you visting here with your family?"

I glared and her before nodding slowly,an idea slowly forming in my minds eyes."Umm…Yes I am.I'm here with my..ah..aunt and I was looking for my great cousin but I can't find him."I said my words starting to rush as a new hope bloomed in my eyes."He has pure black hair,and eyes that are blue,like the sky.He's well built but weres these huge baggy clothes and carrys a black board with wheels around with him.Do you know where I might find him?"I asked hiding the deseperastion in my voice.She chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes.I know him he's Mike conners boy.Kit,odd name isn't it.He's usually just floats around skating and such.I don't think to much of it but he's not a trouble maker like some,though he likes to pretend he is.

But if you really want to find him."she said raising a wrinkled finger and pointing it tword some short brown buildings."He'll be on main street some time today there are a lot of benches and curbs and such for him to mess with."She said smiling toothly at me.

I nodded and jumped up,"Thank you very much ma'am."I said walking past her with a soft smile before forcing it into a scowl.I glanced behind me to see that the old women eyes were following me as I went.I winced and pushed my walk to a jog,not ready enough for a run,to get away fomr her preeing eyes.

"She was helpfully,but still crazy."I thought with a chuckle before cutting between the two buildings she had pointed out and looked with shock at the new place I had entered.Buidlings,as tall as small trees,alined each side of the street.The street was black,with a small white strip cutting through it.I steped out fomr the port and onto the hard grey stone that was alined with the street as well .I could feel my eyes widen,it was wonderfully!

Everything was just..differernt from my home.Not as colorfully or nice. But still it was something to look at."Oh.."I breathed walked down the grey stone,its hot surface warming my feet as I went.I glanced into the large wide,windows and reached out tentvily.My fingers brushing agisnt the see through stone.I blinked and laughed as I ran my hand over it.It was like-and unlike a mirror.I wondered were the humans found this stone.

And wondered even more with surpise if they had managed to make it.I forced my self to turn away from the wonder and look more thoroughly around me.There was a good number of humans walking around,some dipping in and out of stores.Like fish out of coral,it was fascting to wacth.I Wacthed as one of the older humans sighed while walking past me and turned tword one of the twisted,green things that were all over the street,and sat down sighing even louder.I blinked and glanced over as anther human did the same thing on a different one.So…they were for sitting?

I heisted before going to the empty one in front of me and copying how the others sat on it.It felt no different then the boxes on the dock,but it felt good to rest my feet.I sighed and straightend my one-pants as I scanned the faces of passing humans.Some looked happy,others tired,while some(mostly smaller humans)Looked sullen.I shook my head,none of them of course were the human I was looking for.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest.Looking determinded,I was prepared to wait.

1 hour later….

"How long is this going to take?"I thought with a groan.I was hot,and thirsty,and tired and wanted to go back into the cool sea.I stood up brushing my shirt,well it had been a dumb idea form the start.This was just proof of what an idiot I could be,I mean really what were the odds of finding that one boy out of the endless numbers of human here?

"Hey wacth it!"A gruff voice shouted behind me,I turned wearily.He proubly owned this bench,and wanted me off of it which I had no problem in doing.This thing hurt my back.My heart trembled again in my chest as I saw him.Kit,he was still wearing those baggying cloths but now he was riding the board instead of carrying it.His head was turned behind him,grinning at the large sun burnt man as he passed him.He turned from him to look ahead,glancing at me before looking ahead.I felt a burn of regret,had he forgoteen me so…?Thats when his head snapped tword me again,his jaw dropping as the board carried him past me.I smiled,done he had seen me with feet.

He was still looking at me when he ran straight into a green sitter.His board getting caught in the bottem as he flew over it yelping as his body smashed into the ground rolling before stoping.I sucked in a surpised breath,oh my god.

"Hey!Hey!Are you allright!"I yelled forcing my self to walk over to him.Before dropping to my knees and rolling him onto his back.He groaned his hands flying to his head,"Ow….."He breathed keeping his eyes shut."Oh no,Oh no,I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt like that."I rushed tearing a piece of my shirt off and wrapping it on the bleeding cut on his forearm."I'm such a dope.,Look what I did."I thought my breathing constricted as my eyes screeched for any more injurgys.

A few humans were starting to gain interst whispering wordily as anther groan escaped his lips.I pulled his head into my lap and felt through his hair for any more cuts of lumps.I stopped when his eyes fluttered open,looking up into mine as his jaw dropped again."Are you ok?You fell really hard."I said bitting my lip as he looked up at me dazed."Uh-hu."Was all he said smiling before cacthing him self.He shook his head and sat up,placing it in his hands.The other humans,satisfied he wasn't dead,started to go about on their own ways.

Humans,if it isn't gushing blood it doesn't matter!I turned my glare from, them to the boy.Who gently shook his head again,and mumbled something about a 'helmet'.I tilted my head at him,"So are you allright then?"I asked as he hestiently turned to look at me.He nodded slowly,his eyes glanced over me slowling at my legs before returning to my face."Your..um…..I...ah,…my n-n-names Kit."He stuttered and turned red.I watched,wondering how the cheeks turned that color. I forced a smile back,"I'm Alora.Its very nice to meet you."I said pleasentnly, smiling smugly to my self.I could have been an actor.

Kit scowled at me and stood up.Brushing his knees off with a wince before walking over to the bench and sitting down. I followed behind him,picking up his black board as I went. Turning it over in my hands before setting it down next to him.He glanced at it and mumbled a 'thank you'.I leaned on the sitting thing and watched as he rolled up his pants to reviel

A bloody set of knees,he sighed and brushed the dirt off them before rolling the pants back down."Um,so,are you sure your ok?I think you hit your head or something."I asked again with a shrug he glanced briefly at me,his eyes dragging me in again,and with out knowing it and leaned to to get alittle closer to him.To..ah,hear him better,he kept mumbling."Yeah,I'm fine.I've been through worse,but this is what I get for not wearing a helmet."He said softly and stood up touching his elbow before looking at me.I pulled my arms behind my back and smiled at him again,tilting my head."I'm glad."I said,

That red haze took hold of his cheeks again and he coughed,before looking at me again."Thanks for,helping me and stuff."He said with a shurgg.I frowned at him,he was alittle rude.I wondered what his hair felt like…."Agh,no!Wroung!Wroung track of thought!"I thought growling and shaking my head.

"I haven't seen you around here before,are you on vaction?"

"Yes,I'm here with my aunt,are you?"

"No.I live here with my dad,he's a docter…"

"I see…."I said a frown touching my lips again,I really didn't though.I had heard of a docter but never really found out what it means.He nodded, and frowned back at me."Have we ever met some were?"He asked stealtly.My tail proubly running through his mind again.I felt a tang of regret in my heart,sorely tempted to say,'yes'.And see his reaction….

"No.I don't think so,I was getting ready to go back…to the..place I'm staying at temporarily when you crashed."I said the inside of my mouth growing dry for some reason.He nodded,his face falling alittle."Oh..ok your face..just looked familiar."

I forced a small smile and nodded,taking a step back.Good,he had seen me as a human so he wouldn't go looking or tell anyone else.Now I could go..and never..ever…see him again.

Kit looked at me,his almost helpless appearance dissearing in a flash.He took a step tword me,"So.If your new around here do you want me to show you around?you look alittle lost."He said smiling at me from under his long –lashes.I blinked and sucked in a breath,ah so the tables were trying to turn were they?

I smiled back at him and nodded.

What was I doing?


	5. Chapter 5

_"No sooner met but they looked, no sooner looked than they loved than they sighed, no sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason, no sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy."_  
William Shakespeare

Chp.5

"So have long have you been in town, alora?"Kit's voice asked snapping me from my day dream. I blinked before answering

,"Hmmm…only three days." I mumbled.

We were walking down the street that women had called' main' for some reason.He was pointing to a few shops and giving me tips about how to get things cheap off the sellers.I really didn't grasp a lot of it.

I liked to here him speak though, he had a soft voice. But I learned quickly that he stumbled over his words if he rushed which made he anger, I thought it was cute, but sensing my thoughts made him even angrier.I glanced into something called a 'hard wear'store, stopping as I gazed deeper inside.Kit stopped next to me and letting his beautifully eyes glance over the ratty looking sign.He frowned and came up next to me.

I smiled and looked at him,"Is this a treasure store?"I asked my smile turning smug.For most of our converstion about stores,and beaches,and somewere called Texas I had been wroung.But on this I knew I was right!It had to be,what other store then a treasure one would hold such shiny looking metals?

He looked from me to the store and back again,a smile lighting up his face,"Are you kidding?This is dicks place.Most of the crap he sells is rusted or broken."He said with a snort changing his 'skate' board to his other hand as he regarded me.I blushed and looked at my feet.Wrong again, I really needed to do some type of research before coming up here again."Not that I am."I corrected my self before looking up again.

I forced a smile,"Of course.I just..like these kinds of shops..thats all."

He frowned and muttered an 'uh-huh' before starting down the street again.With me following at his side.

"So you like hard wears stores,huh?"

"Yes I do….why is there something wrong with that?"

"No..not really,its just not many girls like hard wear,thats all…"

I sighed.Even while pretending to be human,I was a freak.How was my luck always this bad?

"Hey, don't look so glum! I didn't mean anything by it,I was just putting it out there.So do you like to build or something?" He asked, shoving his fists into his pockets.We were getting farther from the beach,which made me uneasy.I glanced behind us before awnsering,"No,Not really,I just…like tools and metal."I said with an embarssed shrug,feeling stuider then ever.

Kit hestied before nodding,"Ok I can take that then.What do you like to do then?"

"Swim."I said off handledly,and winced visbly as I did so.

I rolled my eyes as a new light dawned in his eyes,and told my self to calm down.There was no way he still thought I was a mer-fish.He'd have to think he was crazy,or maybe he was…..

I stopped as the street ended and a line of trees rose up next to the last of the buildings.He stopped and looked back at me,I hated the woods.Predotors..they would know me even with legs.I would smell like nothing but fish to them..They would eat me…and offer kit some as well….oh no…

"Are you ok?You look green.."

I nodded,"Yes..but um..you see..my aunt wants me to meet her..at the port so…I have to go now thank you for showing me around."I said taking a step backwards his face looking almost pained.

"Oh..ok then.Do you want me to walk you?"He asked,taking a step tword me.My heart ached in my chest,I should have never come up here.This was wroung to cause him pain,just to heal my own.I shook my head,

"No thanks."I said and turned,running down the street as I left him open mouth behind me.I stumbled more then once as I slipped between the same two buildings,passing the port and running into the woods.I kept as close to the edge of them as I dared,the edge was a cliff,cliffs are not fun.

So I'd risk the trees.My breath was labored as my thumping feet carried farther,I smiled as a beam of bright sun light cut through the thick bushe wall ahead.I ran hardere and threw my self into them.Its branches cutting my arms as I rolled out the other side.Panting heavly as my back sank into the warm sand.My little spot…

I closed my eyes,and listened to the pounding of my heart and the quickness of my was fun,not so much as swimming though.but…fun…

"I wished I could have talked to him more,I wished I could have laughed with him,I wish I could have been his friend,I wish I had any,I wish I had more of my mine own kind,I wish someone would talk to me without screaming.I wish my wishes would come true…"the thoughts rushed across my mind,blowing over the wall of sense I had hide them behind.I covered my sweaty face with my hands and shook my head.

Tears of frustion curling off my eyes,why?Why was I this way?Why…was …I so utterly alone?

I sat up and brushed the salty tears form my cheeks,which was stupid because more just took their place."Whats the use in crying?Its not going to change anything..its useless like these legs…"I said angrily,upset that I could be this weak.My breath trembled as the tears flowed more freely.I shook my head again and took off my shirt,straighting my brown woren one out of habit.

I threw it the side and crawled to the water,my new legs felt to wooble to stand on.I'd proubly just fall down. I turned around and back slowly into the water.Letting the familr salty water wash around my legs.I layed my head on my arms as my legs meled tighter and formed my tail after a matter of mintues.

"I hate this…"I breathed closing my eyes again as a soft sob escped my lips.I bite down on them to keep it from happening again.But…I still wept,even as the waves rolled over my back trying to comfort me.

"I knew it…"A soft voice said I snapped my head up,my jaw dropping as kit knelt in front of me.A grin pasted on his face."How.. did you get here?"I asked shock spreading through me,how hadn't I heard him?

He laughed,and fell back on his butt like the first time we had meet."I followed you of course.Your really slow runner,so it was easy.So you really are a mermaid,huh?"He said dropping his board besides him.I growled at him and started to push my self back into the water,what the hell was wroung with this kid?When did he learn to give up?

He winced,and sighed."Look,I'm not going to hurt you OK?Jeez,you know your very paranoid.but then again you have a right to be."He said shrugging, and I eyed him ruefully,and snapped my fin on the surface of the water.He yelped in surpise and jumped up.

"Go away."

((Sorry its cut off like that.I will udate very soon.I want to see what will happen to,so please hold-))


	6. Chapter 6

_"Love, an emotion so strong that you would give up everything. To just feel it once, to know that you are part of something special. To know that you can feel what love really is; to know, to feel, to love."_  
Source Unknown

Chp.6

"Go away!"

I hissed as I whipped my fin over my head,posing it like the tail of a scorpion.The weight caused my torse to sink heavily into the sand,damp and cold against my belly.I glared at him with welling eyes,my hair slidding off my shoulders and dripping longfully into the sea water.Kit had fallen on his back,his chest rising and falling in swift little pumps.Hisk nees were drawn up though,blocking my view of his face.I watched him warily keeping my mucles locked and ready in case he should make a leap for me.Which he would,trust me,humans could never just look.

When he made such A move twor'ds me I'd..um…hit him.I scowled fericly,my lips set in a thin line of determination as I skimmed the water's surface with me tal,making him flinch. Hopefully though I wouldn't have to strike him,my tail was stroung enough to shatter bone's. I really had no desire to hurt him despite beinging far to nosey,he had some…admirable qualities.Taking a deep breath I begasn to quietly push my self deeper into the sea.

"Please Don't go Alora."A soft,muted voice begged.I glanced up to the boy,my lip's curling back over my glistening white teeth.He was sitting up now,sand trickling out of his coal black hair like rain water.It clung to his arm's and hand's,standing out on his dark cloth's like small rare pearls.I had to admit,he was attractive for a monkey,But I wasn't about to risk my freedom on that alone.

"I'll leave when I damn well please. I won't be told what to do by the likes of you."

"I wasn't trying to order you around, I only asking,because I wanted to talk alittle more."

I was stunned into silence for a moment, looking at him as if expecting him to take it back, his words.He only smiled though and fidgted nervously under my gaze.

"Talk to me?"I asked echoing his word's in something short of disbelief.My tail hanging limply aove me as if stunned as well.I felt my heart flutter.

He smiled and brushed a spot of sand from his cheek with the back of his hand,

"Well yeah,we were having fun before…so I guess your not really staying with your aunt then huh?"

I shook my head mutely,no.I didn't trust my self to speak yet.Eyeing him as if he were a rabbed dog.

"Ah,I thought so.It doesn't matter anyways.Ok then,do you want to go back to town or stay here?"He asked,a nervouse edge hinting his tone,despite his calmn demeaner.He waited patiently for my awnser as I gapped at him.He was being so…so relaxed about this,about me.I couldn't belive this,it was to easy.

I heisted a secoud before giving me replie.

"Don't…don't you think I'm a monster?"I asked in a snappy sort of tone lettings my tail fall relaxed into the ocena's water.I waved it uneaslily bentht the water.Looking at Kit with only half-hopefully eyes.Of course,though,I knew he had to be lying.But that didn't stop me from falling into his deep,wide blue yes.Surrnonded bu ring's of dark,thicks lashes.They started back at my thought fully for a moment before their master awnsered my stuttering heart.I almost felt my blood still in my veins,my pulse stop as he gave me the greatest gift any human every could.

Kit gave me a 'no'

A No,to my fears,my heart ache's,my anger.But at the same time saying yes to my hope's and every day dream of land I had every had.I felt my heart stop for a second before picking up double time.

He shook his head with a grin that flashed the sun light off his brilliant teeth.Ignoring my tail,my claws,and my pointed ears he looked only into my eyes as I turned from an enraged merfish to a shocked and embarssed young girl.

"No Alora,there are…a lot of things about you I really don't understand right we just met,but you seem to nice a person to be a monster."He said blowing his hair out of his eyes as me smiled again at me sunnily.

_Not a monster…_

He didn't think that I was a killer of men,he didn't care..I smiled hesitantly and sat up out of the water.The wet dirt cling to my stoumach and chest,amking me shiver as I wrapped my arms around my self.Then I asked softly.

"So I don't scare you?"

"Um,no not really.If anything I think right now I'm the one scaring you."He mused.

I laughed weakly at this and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.And we both sat in silence,contemplating the converstation and it was Kit who then spoke.

"So are you going to leave?

"No,not right now I think.Unless you want me to go."

"I don't."

"Then I think I will stay here,for now at least."

Kit grinned and me and drapped his long arm's over his knees.

"Good!Now,are you coming out of the water any time soon,or do I have to come in?"

_**THE END**_

All right. That's the end of this story then, or at least this part.I might write more later.Depending on how many review's I get from the people out in lurkers land.I hope you guy's enjoyed it!!


End file.
